


"I'm not that person."

by RookTengu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ally is Irish hoo boy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cherimoya, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Dating, Eating Disorders, Emetophobia, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, I mean I'm pretty sure it's found family at this point, I would tag major character death but you'll see what happens, Injury Recovery, Karaoke, Lesbians yay, Long-Suffering Squares, Mixtape, Nightmares, Origins, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quapopple, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Squares, Squares is not that person, Suffering, Video & Computer Games, Vomiting, Weddings, Whump, ally works at the embassy, ally's boss is also there, don't ask why ally's there she love, he has high metabolism don't worry, hungry squares au, internal bleeding, marle also streams that's cool, marle has different forms now, no beta we have a OH SHIT IT'S A BLOCK NEVER SEEN ONE OF THOSE BEFOER like arle, oh shit it's political, please be gentle with yourself today, streams video games baby, thanks to everyone who has read this, the tetra crew are back, yes I made ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu
Summary: This is an AU that takes place after PPT2. The story follows Squares, who after the whole shenanigans of PPT2, regrets his past actions to the point where he got an eating disorder as a result. It's got some happy parts, and some sad parts. This is gonna be one rollercoaster, baby!
Relationships: Draco Centauros/Witch, Marle/Ally, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Shareware Madness

"Hey, everyone! World Watcher Marle here! I'm gonna be playing some Shareware games! I'm gonna go through a lot of these, so sit tight!" Marle was streaming to all her Twitch viewers.

Meanwhile, Squares was savoring the taste of a slice of pepperoni pizza. Now, reader, Squares has an eating disorder this time around. You might think that things are fine, but they are far from it.

Ally was there as well. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to go to work. She was making mixtapes of songs that people she knows might like, or _love_. She is so happy to give these mixtapes to the lucky people! Like Ringo, Maguro, Arle, Amitie, Draco, Witch, Sig, Rafisol, and Marle. Little did you know, Marle and Ally were dating. Yes, this is true. Truly true. Reader, I don't like being biased, but this is truly a cute couple.

"Oh my GOODNESS the music!" A lot of music on shareware discs are just beeps and boops, reader. You can understand Marle's pain. She was playing EGA Trek. A Star Trek like game.

Squares yawned, and then wondered what Marle was up to. What was up with the sounds coming from her room? Why was she saying things like, "Welcome aboard, Captain!" and "I have prepared several briefings." What was going on in there?

"Aw jeez, it's one of these games." Marle said, with a sigh. Just immediately, Squares opened the door and said, "Marle?"

"Squares! I'm s-streaming!" Marle said to Squares, who was holding another slice of pepperoni goddamn pizza.

"What are you... streaming?" Squares asked curiously.

"Shareware stuff!" Marle replied.

"What's shareware?" Squares asked.

"Shareware is uh... games on floppy discs! Floppy discs are like old CDs!" Marle replied the best she could.

"Alright, so we have a special guest, my younger brother, Squares!" Marle said to her Twitch viewers.

"Uh, hello." Squares muttered to the Twitch viewers.

Meanwhile, Ally was still making mixtapes, and she made her first mixtape, the one for Amitie. It's full of happy indie game songs and songs from Kero Kero Bonito. She's sure to love this one!

She ran out of the house and to Primp, wearing one of her favorite T-Shirts. It took a while, but she got to Amitie's house and delivered the mixtape.

Meanwhile, Marle and Squares are now playing Caverns of Chaos. It was a text based game.

 **Enter your character's name?** "Uh... Martel?" Marle put in Martel, as it was a bit of a butchering of her name, which she thought was funny.

Next, they played Chex quest, and Marle yelled, "Yeeeeess... YEEEEEEEESSS! YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!! CHEX QUEST! CHEX QUEEEEEEEEST!!!!!!!"

"You seem to be excited about this game. Why is that?" Squares asked Marle.

"Squares, this is Chex Quest. I scream out of excitement because it's funny. I'm a really funny person." Marle replied.

They started playing, and Squares noticed that Marle killed a goo monster.

"Why did you kill them?" Squares asked.

"Squares, that's an enemy of the game. It has to be killed." Marle replied.

Squares then started crying. He hated hurting people. T̴̖́̋̊͑͆̕͝͠h̴̰̳̲͖̤̼̒̒̅̃̿e̷̥͒̽͠ ̴̛̼͕̰͓̊̏̓̽͋̊t̵̨̧̞̺͙̘͔̎ŗ̴͕͑͆͐͐͝ą̵̥͉͝u̵͈̞̐͆̒̂̉̄̚m̵̜̙̾͋ä̸̢̡̤̞̺̤́̍̍̄͌̉ ̵̢̨̜̹̥͕̓͂́̏̏͜͜h̵͖̱͎̘̓̔̽̈́͗̏̽a̴̯̖̖͊̆̉s̵̹̮̱̍̈́̇͝͝ ̷͎̲͇̱̯̥̊̐̍g̷̭̥̺͍̳̱̙̹͑͐͑̈́̇͝ǫ̷̤͚̙̜̼͈̆ͅt̶̛͖̾̔̂̽̏͝ ̷͙̺͈̌̔t̵̪͕̙̟̙͓̐͌͂̅̋͐͘ơ̵̡͍̳͍̋̎̒̊̇̿ ̷̦̦̬̠́͝h̶̛̛̞̰̰̮̥̽̔̓͝i̴̮͚̩̒͝m̴͙͂̇̄̐.̵̭̉̐

"No.. No, no, no, no, no..." Squares then started saying a misery mantra. Marle was busy playing the game when she notices this misery mantra from Squares, and paused the game.

"Alright, viewers, I'll brb. I gotta take care of Squares right now." Marle calmly told her Twitch viewers. She put up a BRB screen and she and Squares walked out of the room.

"Squares, what's wrong?" Marle asked the crying Squares.

"I don't want to talk about it." Squares sobbed.

"Squares, things will turn out for the better, I promise." Marle happily said. She hugged Squares tight, wishing for him to feel better.

Square started hugging back, feeling a little better. Reader, this bittersweet ending is only the beginning.


	2. Scalliwag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally starts having Karaoke with Marle and Squares after work.

Ally got home in her suit after a long day at work. Luckily, Marle was there to greet her. "Welcome back home, Ally!"

Ally instantly hugged her, and said, "Thanks, Marle!"

Ally then realized something. "Wait! Marle, I forgot to give this to you!" Ally handed her a thing that she's been working on for Marle. "It's a mixtape! From me to you! I've been giving mixtapes to everyone I know! I hope you love it!"

"Th-Thanks, Ally." Marle replied.

"Now, I'm gonna check on Squares! Seeya!" Ally trilled, then left to check on Squares.

"She made me a mixtape! That's so adorable!" Marle happily warbled.

She saw Side A of the mixtape.

1\. Brandy You're a Fine Girl  
2\. Youngblood  
3\. Candle on the Water  
4\. I am the Walrus  
5\. Twist and Shout  
6\. All You Need is Love  
7\. Yellow Submarine  
8\. Don't Stop Me Now  
9\. Dancing Queen  
10\. Friday I'm in Love

Marle sees the name of these songs and keeps getting reminded of her relationship with Ally. It made her feel warm inside, and she loved it.

"Heya, Squares!" Ally happily said to Squares. Once again, he was trying to force-feed himself spaghetti. "Mmmmmph..."

"Squares?" Ally tried to get his attention again.

"Ally?" Squares' attention has been gotten.

"Squares! That's the leftover spaghetti, right?" Ally asked him.

"Y-Yes..." Squares replied.

"Can I have some?" Ally asked him.

"O-Of course..." Squares replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh! uh, before that, we're gonna see Marle!" Ally happily warbled.

They opened the door, and Marle was still looking at the tape. "Oh, Ally! Squares! I was just looking at Side A of this tape!" 

"Well, have you gotten to Side B yet? It's full of amazing songs!" Ally replied.

1\. Slim Jim and the Seven Eleven Girl  
2\. Kiss Me I'm Irish  
3\. Scalliwag  
4\. Darcy's Donkey  
5\. Moving Right Along  
6\. Bicycle Race  
7\. Particle Man  
8\. Mr. Me  
9\. Cheers Theme  
10\. I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

"Nice tape..." Marle observed with a warm feeling inside her.

"Oh! While we're at it... let's do this!" Ally got the jukebox they owned, and put the tape in. "We'll have karaoke! The four of us! Any requests from the tape?"

"Uh... Scalliwag!" Marle happily warbled.

They played the song, and the three were already dancing to this beautiful Irish song. Reader, this is going to be, well, fun!

They took turns on each verse, and then they all sang, "Come on and wade, way out into the water with me! We're drowning on dry land! Come on and wade way out into the water with me... Jump in and take my hand." It was truly a sight to behold, and a beautiful sight at that.

Now, reader, Ally is actually Irish in this world, so she loves Irish songs, especially from Gaelic Storm.

They sang more songs, on both Side A and Side B. Then they sang "I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song" as a finale. It was very beautiful, and so happy and fun.

After that, Marle and Ally kissed. It was such a tender kiss to melt anyone's heart. It was a good thing Squares was looking away.

They've been doing Karaoke for a while, so they got back to what they were doing after it.


	3. It's Jerby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squares gets a new friend, also some other stuff happens.

"̶̢͕̺͈̥̙̔̃̒̀̎̌͌͝W̶̨̜̰̣̪̘̯̰̒̿̑̑͠ͅh̴̛͇͚̩̜̦̦̅̇̅̊̚y̵̡͖̰̥̔̽͝ ̶̨͚̳͇͎͚̖͍̙̑ͅd̵̳͓͙͔̐͋̉o̶̢͉͖͐̔͋̈́͗͊̓̊̈́n̶̬̘̱͉̙͍̑̒'̴͙̬̪̙̼̳̜̈͋ͅt̷͈̎̎̃͋͐̅̎͊͝ ̶͎̫̳̱͎̰̱̬̝̦̒̅̅͆̾̿̈́̃I̴̠̬̞͙͖͓͚̓̇͝ ̴̠̯̲͎̪̰̆̏͆͂̿̎̀̌͝ȟ̵̢̗̹͉͓̑̐͋̃͜o̸̪͂͐̆l̷̢̝̟̹͇͙̖͇̮̿̊ͅd̴̢̯͉̯͎͓̪̓̋͘͜͠ ̶̜̬̌͒͌̓̈́o̷̥̺̹̤̫̙̊̂n̵̢̯̦͔̼̱̖̮̦͒͠t̷͇͐̍͊͊ȍ̸͙̹͙̮̗͒̆̎͂̂͐̈̇̕ ̴̧̛̺̙͕̗̥͖̹͍̑̉̒ỷ̵̦̞͉̘̙͍̿̇͑̾̂͜o̶̜͉̞͓͇͚͛̽̇u̸̥͚̼̓̈̽͊̿̅̔r̶̯̟͙͉̲͚̩͍̐̀̈̅͆̏̽̚͝ ̶̩̥̟͉̈̿̆͝m̸̢̮̬͈̣͗̿̐͂ͅi̵̹̦͇͕̟̟̐̄̂̕͠n̴͇̝̓̒̌͆̃͒̈́̎̑͝d̷̢̨̙͚̠͒̍̚ ̸͖̣̹̖͎̆̓̇̾̚͝͝f̷̨̥͖̥͂̂̍̈̿̔͜ơ̵͈͙̗͕̪̆͑͝ŗ̸̢̛̘̦͈̮̥̟͛̈́͗͋͌͂͜͝͠ ̸͍͉̯̙͗a̵̹̬̙͂̊̾͛͘̚͝͝ͅ ̷̧̜̻̿͆l̶̲͕̝̞̺̲̫̃͋̍͛̚͜ͅi̶͈͕͓̼̫̣̎͋̾͆́͂͜͝ţ̸̼͎̺͙̖̞̹̔̄̏̓̆̚͝t̴̨̧͙͙͙͉̦̯̋̌̈́͗̅̓̚͜͝ḻ̸̨͚̺̺̟̗̙̓̈͜e̵͔̦̹͓̹̾̒̇̎ ̸͔̫̗̽̓͂̚͝w̶̨̖̟͍͍̭̆̎̑͌̿͆̈͆̏h̵̡̨̼̱̜̽͘͜į̷̧̛͙̥̪̈͛͠l̴̡̨̧̙̦̻͎̅̍̋ȅ̵̖̘͙̃ͅ?̴͕̑̑̿̏̓̈͌̇̕͝"̶͍̭͍̤̖̦̥͇͆͑̅͝ͅ

**"No, stop...!"**

That was the thing that Squares heard in his nightmare when he woke up.

Marle then heard screaming from his room. She cried out, "Cearnóga!"

By the way, reader, Ally has taught Marle Irish, so that's why she screamed out an Irish word. It was just a little slip of the tongue.

Marle rushed to his room and asked him, "Squares, are you okay!?"

Meanwhile, Ally was getting ready for work, but she realized she has so many more mixtapes to make! Squares' mixtape was the hardest to make. The problem is, what kind of songs would he like? Would he like disco? Jazz? Blues? Indie game songs? Lofi? There are so many songs to choose from.

Then, Marle made microwave soup for Squares, and gave it to Squares. "The soup will make you feel better."

"Squares, what's wrong?" Marle asked Squares.

"Hey, guys! Going off to work again!" Ally warbled happily.

"Good luck at the embassy!" Marle replied, as she waved her goodbye.

When Ally left, she saw that Squares was missing, and was in his room again. Was he going to be okay?

Squares lied on his bed, tearing up, with the scars still on his arms.

Oh, reader? Are you curious about the scars on his arms? Well I won't go into much detail, Squares has been doing some not-so nice things to himself.

Marle went and checked the mail. It seems like there was a package delivered to their house, so she picked it up, and brought it inside.

She decided to open it up now, since she wasn't sure what was inside.

What was inside was a plushie. A jerboa plushie. Then, she knew what to do.

She opened the door to Squares' room again, and asked him, "Do you want this plushie?"

He took the plushie and hugged it tight. It was comforting.

"It's Jerby!" Marle made that name on the spot, and it was pretty cute. A+++++++++++++.

"I love him." Squares happily warbled.

Meanwhile at the embassy, some drama was going on.

"Lastly, the congress has decided that the various other creatures in the world will not intervene with human political affairs." Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. They should be allowed to do political affairs as well! She's an elf, for goodness sake!

"It's okay, Ally! Nobody said this would be easy!" Amitie comforted her.

"I just everyone to get along and love each other..." Ally replied, sadly.

"By the way, how are Marle and Squares doing?" Amitie asked.

She looked at her phone, and she saw a message from Marle.

_Hey, Ally! Squares wasn't feeling very good, but I gave him a gift from a package, and now I'm distracting him with a stream! Good luck at work, Ally! Also, tell Amitie I said hi!_

"Yeah, they're fine." Ally said, contently.

"Ready, Squares?" Marle asked him.

"Yeah. I am." Squares replied.

"Hey, everyone! World Watcher Marle here! I'm gonna be playing Super Mario Brothers Super Show 64! I also have a guest with me! Squares! I'll let him play first." Marle greeted her twitch viewers like she always did.

"This looks so cool..." Squares said, filled with awe.

"Glad you like it." Marle happily said.

"I have a pizza meter?" Squares noticed that the health bar was pizza, but it was a ROM hack, so it wasn't real.

"Squares, what are you doing with that pizza?" Marle asked him. He had a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand.

Later, Squares got to a sign that says to be careful not to get stuck in the sink. He goes into the sink out of pure curiosity.

He gets stuck in it.

"The sign! It was telling the truth! I'm stuck in the sink!" Squares was scared that he was stuck in the sink.

They then got to the boat level and saw the boss. "So what're you gonna do now, Mr. Big Time Gambler?"

"Marle, this person scares me." Squares said.

"This guy? Pfft. This guy isn't scary." Marle replied.

Then, they got to the Star Collected screen that said "Protect your Stomach Ulcer". Squares got worried about this, and started shaking the computer. "LEAVE MY STOMACH ULCER ALONE!"

"SQUARES!" Marle howled at him.

There was a knock at the door, and Marle answered it. It was Otomo. "Otomo, sorry to change the subject of why you're here, but I think I need a new computer."

Otomo then left, but not without saying, "Bye, then!"

But now he had an objective to give Marle a new computer.

When Marle returned to her room, she noticed that Squares fell asleep. Must have taken a lot out of him.

Marle took him to his bed, and he had a little dream.

_"As for me, I couldn't have seen the error of my ways without help from all of you."_

_"One day, I'll return the kindness."_

_"And I just might pay all of you a visit."_

_"I don't know when or how it will happen, but I'll figure it out. That's a promise."_

"And that is why Home Alone makes absolutely no sense!" Ringo said to Ally, while she was walking her home.

"Thanks." Ally said. She then sighed out of stress.

"Ally, why don't you have a good rest? You've been acting pretty stressed lately." Ringo calmly said to Ally.

"Thanks, Ringo!" Ally happily cooed.

Ally then saw the broken computer in the trashcan.

_"Until then, Squares! I'll be waiting for you!"_

Squares' dream was happy, until he was reminded in his dream about how much of a blight he is.

**N̵͉̥̦͈̊̆̃̿̉̋̒̑̂̈́͗͆o̶͖̠͚̰̓̑!̷̧̼̱̺̲̟͓̝̮͗͐̈́̅̿̚̕͠**

And again.

**S̶̛̻̼͔̺̳̦͋͒̈́͆͋̎̈́͗̈͛̈́̏̉̐͗̓̿̕͝͝Q̶̧͎̝͈̻̠̫̜͍͎̾̈́̓͂̉̋̒̋͆̆͒̏̊̈́̃̈̔̇̕͠Ŭ̵̻͈̙͇̗̱̹̪̹̰͖̹̈́̃̃̈́̌̃͋̾̆̒̐̐̕̕͝ͅȀ̷̜̊̎͑͑̾̓̂̔́̋̋͘͝R̵̢̡̧̖̱̼̝̟̱̰͙̲͊̎̌̾̋̐̍̂̐͆̏̋E̴̢̡̱̗͖̪̰̣͔̤̣̪̦̲̪̞̒͌̓́̓̌̈́̌͌̾͊̃̊̋͘S̴̗̮͈̦͍̹̹̬̯̤̙̻̬͚̓̓͛̐̀̈́̐̉͊́̈́͐̅͋͜͜͝.̸̛̹͋͊̋̉̀͛͂̆̍̏͒̈̓͝.̵̠̥̞͚̜͙͇̲̉̒̑̈́̎́̚.̵̢͔̝̗̳͕̺͎̱̮͔̝̍͑͂̏̆̓̋̉͠**

Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠ Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠ Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠ Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠ Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠ Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠Ḯ̶̡̡̨̠̝̰̳̭͍̯̉̎̉̕'̴̡̞͓̦͐̐͛̎̉̓̓͐m̵͙̙̭͈̜̙̠̓ ̷̛͎͚͚͇̙̾̇̄͋͑̅̈s̵̫͋̈̄̉͘ö̸̯͈̺̲̺̙̜́̽ͅr̶̢̧̫͕̥͔̺͔̙̰̊̈̈́͌̓̌̑̓̐͠r̵̛͓̹͙̟͊͗̌͐̀́̽̕ỹ̶̡̩͙̲̞̥̪̱̺̆̊͊̏̉͒̃̚.̶̘̺̱̔̀͆̉́.̷̬͔̒̚.̶̢̛̼̫̺̹̘̹̲̞̉͛͋̔̃͋͌͠

It was close to midnight, so Marle should be getting to bed. She was yawning a lot as well.

Until she heard something in Squares' room. "*sob* I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... *mewl* I'm sorry... *whimper*"

She opened the door and saw Squares crying in his sleep. "S-Squares..."

She got into the bed and cuddled him. "I'm here... Don't cry..."

In Squares' nightmare...

**Ｉ＇ｍ ｈｅｒｅ， Ｓｑｕａｒｅｓ．**

"He's finally asleep..." Marle whispered.

Ally saw Marle go into Squares' room. Why was she going in there? She decided to go in there as well, and saw Marle and Squares asleep, cuddling.

She loved it so much that she went into the cuddle pile as well, and she almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Heya pals. ★ Wedding's tomorrow. ★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our power of three get ready for a wedding! Who's getting married?

Squares woke up with... a surprise. Marle was wrapped around him, and Ally was wrapped around Marle. He couldn't move.

He also can't just wake them up, that's... rude.

He just sorta lied there, motionless, eyes darting.

Until he heard voices from Marle. "Don't cry... Don't cry..."

Squares then whispered, "Marle?"

"Squares? You can't move? Well, I can't move either. Ally has wrapped her arms around me, in a cuddling position." Marle whispered back.

They just lied there for a while, but at least they whispered to each other every once in a while.

Ally then woke up, yawning. Squares and Marle were finally free.

"Ally, what were you doing snuggling us?" Marle asked her.

"You two looked so cute... I wanted to join." Ally replied.

"Well, Squares and I- Squares?" Squares was missing again, and was now in the living room, waiting for Marle and Ally.

"Heh. Really can't keep an eye on him, can I?" Marle said, happily.

"Well, at least you tried." Ally replied.

Then, they had another tender kiss. It was truly a beautiful sight, reader.

Squares was waiting until he saw a note on the table. Who would leave a note on the table? Could it be Marle? Or Ally? Or Ringo? Or Arle?

He read it, and...

**Just wanna let you know, pals... wedding's tomorrow. ★**

That's right. Ringo and Maguro were getting married. They had to be there. Not only them, but everyone they know.

He didn't feel happy though. But even though he wasn't very cheerful, he was so proud of them.

But right now, he needs to tell Marle and Ally.

He ran up to his room, opened the door, and... walked in on them kissing.

Marle got shocked and covered her face with one of Squares' pillows, as she was ashamed.

"A-Anyways, Ringo and Maguro are getting married tomorrow." Squares bleated.

"Uh... tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Squares replied.

"W-We gotta go shopping!" Marle suddenly said.

"PERFECT idea Marle!" Ally cheerfully beamed.

Squares then whispered, "Everything is fine... No it's not... I'm the one who merged the worlds, tried to erase them..."

"No. This isn't about me. I should make them all happy. For Marle. Ally. Ringo. Maguro." he then whispered to himself.

"C'mon, Squares!" Marle called out to him.

"Ah, yes. Coming!" Squares replied.

The three then got to a certain castle. The castle of the Ocean Prince.

Marle knocked on the door with the knocker, the knocker shaped like a seal swimming in the ocean. It was made of crystals as well. Such a beautiful thing. It most definitely symbolized the prince of this castle, with his affinity of being a fish.

Otomo opened the door, and happily said, "Come in!"

"Thanks, Otomo!" Marle happily replied.

"What are you here for?" Otomo asked everyone.

"Ringo and Maguro are getting married tomorrow." Squared crooned.

"Oh! That wedding?" Otomo queried.

"Yes! And we need some fancy clothes for the wedding, since you're the nicest person that has access to them." Marle cooed.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! This way!" Otomo warbled, and lead the way.

While they were walking, Marle asked Squares, "Squares, if everyone's gonna be at the wedding... does that mean we have to merge the two worlds?"

Squares was struck with trauma again. **"No... I don't want that..."**

"Squares, we don't have to if you don't want to!" Marle said, worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Merge the two worlds if you want to. It's no problem." Squares replied.

**And then, she merged them.**

Then, they got dressed.

"Squares, do I look goo- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING!?" Marle was shocked by this clown vomit outfit he has on.

"Yeah, he just chose clothes at random." Otomo calmly said.

"I-I'll put on something better if you want..." Squares bleated.

"How about I help this time." Otomo breathed.

"Okay! Good luck!" Marle called out to them.

"Marle, do I look good?" Ally came out of the changing room looking absolutely beautiful. Can you feel the love tonight?

"You look absolutely incredible!" Marle said, with a nosebleed.

"Do I look better, Marle?" Squares came out of the changing booth with an outfit more fitting for a wedding.

"You look amazing, Squares!" Marle happily said, still having a nosebleed from the beauty of Ally. Reader, if you were to see this happening, you probably would be absolutely confused.

"Oh! Squares, I need to tell you something." Ally calmly said.

"What is it, Ally?" Squares asked.

"Please no force-feeding yourself at the wedding, okay?" Ally chimed.

"I'll try." Squares replied.

The following day, Ess was walking the three to the wedding.

"This reminds me of when Draco and Witch got married." Marle told everyone.

"Wait, they're married? What happened at the wedding?" Ess asked her.

"Yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday! I've never seen so much food at a wedding!" Marle happily cooed.

"Yeah, my first slice of pizza..." Squares whispered.

"So, the wedding is in a few hours, and we're nearly there." Ess told everyone.

"And here we are." Ess told everyone. "Wait..."

Everyone was shocked by the look at the wedding. A Happy Halloween banner was up, and Maguro crossed out "Halloween" and wrote "Wedding". There were Easter Egg decorations in a bunch of places, and there were decorations from Maguro's birthdays up everywhere.

"MAGURO, IT'S YOUR WEDDING! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Ess hissed at Maguro.

"Hey, Gals, and Squares. ★" Maguro replied.

Now, reader, I'm going to tell you about this wedding.

"Y'know, Ringo, we've been friends since childhood, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. ★ Pretty good plan, right? ★ An entire lifetime to spend with you. ★" Maguro said, while proposing to Ringo with a fish ring.

Back to the wedding...

"Alright, everyone. we can fix this wedding quickly, we just gotta do it before everyone's here." Ess calmly told everyone.

"Ess, they're already here." Marle announced to Ess.

And yes, there was a lot of people there. From Ai to Demon Servant.

"I barely even know a lot of these people..." Ess whispered to herself.

"Wait..." Ess saw someone she loved dearly.

"PAPA!!!" Ess ran to Zed, and hugged him tight. "Papa, this wedding looks terrible! It barely looks like a wedding!"

Draco then ran up to the two and told Ess, "Hey, hey! Love what you've done here!"

"Hello, Marle!" Otomo walked up to Marle with a present in his hands.

"Otomo! Hello!" Marle cooed back.

"First off, I got you a new computer!" Otomo gave Marle the present, which was a new computer for Marle.

"Th-Thanks, Otomo." Marle replied, with the computer in her hands.

"Also, I'm the priest! Isn't that lovely?" Otomo happily warbled.

"Yeah, it is." Marle replied.

"Wait, if you're the priest, then who's the ringbearer and flowergirl?" Ally asked him.

"Oh! I'm the flowergirl, and Arle is the ringbearer!" Amitie chimed in.

"Oh, come on, Ess! Ringo ain't here either!" Draco told Ess, still hugging Zed.

Then, two people were walking their way, Risukuma and Ringo.

"*screaming loud enough to break windows* EVERYONE, GET READY! SQUARES, GO ESCORT THE BRIDE!" Ess yelled out.

Demon Servant was playing the piano, and the bride, Ringo was walking up.

"Hello, Ringo." Squares greeted him.

"*chuckle* Maguro..." Ringo cooed.

Then, the Dark Prince walked up, and was absolutely shocked. "Maguro, why?"

"You look happier, Squares. Did something good happen?" Ringo said to Squares.

"I'm glad to be here and see you happy." Squares replied.

Squares then saw someone in the crowd. A person with short, lavender hair. Tee. He looked as if he was tearing up in a way. This saddened Squares, putting him in a depressive state again.

"I now declare you husband and wife." Otomo said.

"You may now kiss the fish." Otomo made a little slip of the toungue.

And Ringo and Maguro kissed.

"Oh, Maguro~!" Dark Prince called out to Maguro.

"I do love that you two are married now... but what you've done is not deserving of a queen." Dark Prince chastised him.

"Heh... ★" Maguro replied.

"So, now the reception will be in this fancy bakery!" Dark Prince lead them to a bakery that was most definitely fancy. Lemres was going to have a good time.

"*sigh* I need to talk to Tee..." Squares whispered to himself, about 5 minutes in this bakery.

"Squares, what's wrong?" Marle asked him.

"Can I go see someone for a little bit?" Squares asked her.

"Of course!" Marle cheerfully cooed.

"Thanks." Squares replied.

"Tee?" Squares was at the table where Tee was, and called out to him.

Then, he sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to hurt any of you. You probably didn't expect the worlds to merge again, didn't you?" Squares said to Tee.

"No, it's fine. No matter how much I didn't expect it, I'm happy for Ringo and Maguro. We probably won't see each other again, or remember each other, but It's always good to appreciate what's happening right now." Tee told him.

"I'll be back. I'll get some of the food from this place." Tee got up to get some pastries.

Squares then had absolute trauma again. **Why...? Why? No matter what I do, I end up hurting someone. Everyone is still dealing with the consequences of my actions...**

He then saw a slice of chocolate cake on the table, and went to eat it.

"I'm back, Squares." Tee has some macaroons and cupcakes on his plate. When he got back, Squares has eaten an entire slice of chocolate cake.

"Squares, what's going on?" Marle walked up to Squares' table.

"Sorry, Tee. Lemme get him up." Marle got Squares up from the chair, and walked him around.

"Squares, please tell me what's wrong." Marle said to Squares.

"*whimper* *sniff*" Squares was crying again.

" **Everything I've done... effected everyone in a negative way.** " Squares sobbed.

"Squares... no..." Marle replied, sadly.

"How about we go home, Squares?" Marle asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Squares replied.

Then, they walked back to their house, for Squares to rest.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squares falls down a manhole. Where will he end up?

"Lie here, Squares. I'll get you a glass of water." Marle told Squares.

"Thanks..." Squares replied. Then, he felt sick. He felt as if he was about to vomit. No... He can't vomit now... It's too early for that... "Marle... I don't feel... good... Mph!" Oh no. He _has_ to vomit now. He can't take it anymore.

"Squares? What's wrong?" Marle walked back to Squares with an Arnold Palmer in one hand, and a glass of water for Squares in the other.

When she got back to Squares, there was vomit on the floor, and Squares has passed out.

Squares was sick, and there was a mess on the floor. It was time to put Squares to bed.

She put a bucket in Squares' room, just in case he needs to vomit again.

As he's asleep, he's taken to another plane of existence. He's at the end of the universe.

"Is he awake?" a voice says.

"No, I don't think so." another voice says. More feminine this time.

"Who are you?" another voice says. This voice sounds more flamboyant.

"I hope he doesn't get scared by my presence. I _do_ look like one of his friends." another voice says. This voice sounds like...

"Ringo!" Squares wakes up.

"No, I'm Kyo Ringo. I take waste from the universe and get rid of it." Kyo Ringo said. Kyo Ringo was more black hole-like in terms of colors, but still had the shape of Ringo.

"And who is that!?" Squares yelped, pointing to a computer-like person.

"Me? Well, I'm CRT. I'm sort of a dimension faring person as well." CRT replied.

"Squares, you're finally awake." Ex said in relief.

"Why am I here?" Squares said.

"Well, we're sort of here to talk about a certain person." CRT hesitated.

"What are you talking about?" Squares said.

"Remember when we talked to you long ago?" Dark Prince asked him.

"Dark Prince, aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" Squares replied.

"It's about the Wanderer of Worlds again. While you did escape from his grasp, you still seem to have nightmares. Not visions, but nightmares." Kyo Ringo told Squares.

"Nightmares...?" Squares said worriedly.

"Yeah, nightmares. This time, the Wanderer of Worlds isn't at fault here, it's yourself." Kyo Ringo replied.

"Mph-!" Squares had to throw up again.

"*gasp* Wait, are you sick?" CRT asked Squares.

Kyo Ringo then used her Void Grasp to grab a bucket for Squares to vomit into.

After vomiting, Squares said, "Thanks..."

"Listen, Squares. No matter what, things will take an upturn. Your pain is only for now. Everything is only for now. You don't need to force-feed yourself. Your grief is only for now. Things will get better." Kyo Ringo said to Squares.

"Kyo... I'll take your word." Squares replied.

"Wow, Kyo, you really did that?" Ex asked her.

"Well, how about we battle for a little bit? A little battle never hurt no one!" Kyo Ringo replied.

"Well, I guess." Ex hesitated.

After the battle...

"Yay, I won! But, you are still pretty formidable, Ex!" Kyo Ringo happily warbled.

"You can battle too, Kyo?" Squares asked Kyo.

"Well, if you're the order god, you wanna argue with me or battle me yourself?" Kyo asked Squares.

"...Sure." Squares responded.

"Uh, Kyo, I don't think it's a good idea for him to battle if he's sick." CRT said.

"Too late, CRT. The battle's commencing." Kyo replied.

After the battle...

"See, CRT? He still has it in him!" Kyo cheerfully cooed.

"I won. Can I go back now?" Squares asked Kyo.

"Uh, I can't push you back, but I can pull like there's no tomorrow." Kyo replied.

"How?" Squares asked her. Then she disappeared, and he felt a pulling feeling. He screamed while he was being pulled, but he was pulled back to his home, so everything was fine.

"I'll be taking my leave, Squares. Seeya!" Kyo happily said.

"Yeah... Farewell." Squares replied.

"Squares!" Marle ran to Squares to hug him.

"Marle...?" Squares hesitated.

"We were looking for you everywhere! You weren't in your room, but you're here now!" Marle happily warbled.

"Thanks." Squares replied.

Everything was well again. Everyone was happy that Squares was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda rushed if you couldn't tell -_-


	6. Hiya, Marle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sickness...

Squares was on quarantine until he got better now. He still felt nausea, but was doing relatively better.

One time, he went out to find Ringo, for her opinion on the wedding.

And Kyo Ringo pulled him back. "Oh no, you don't. You're on quarantine, remember? Nausea?"

"What's this about nausea?" Ringo walked up to the two, and was in shock by the black hole version of her. "IS THAT ANOTHER ME!?"

"Well, you can say that. I'm not necessarily a being of darkness, but I am a being of void. This means I am void of a comprehensible form, so I became a figure like you. My name is Kyo Ringo, but you can call me Kyo." Kyo calmly replied.

"Say, what do you do, Kyo?" Ringo asked.

"I get rid of waste in the universe. Stuff that just doesn't need to be here anymore." Kyo replied.

"Anyway, I gotta go now. Ris needs me." Ringo denoted.

"Seeya." Kyo replied.

When Squares was off quarantine, meaning he was better, he and Marle were waiting for Ally to get home, and Marle was streaming Organ Trail.

Squares was eating a cherimoya that Marle got as a gift, and was savoring the taste. One cherimoya couldn't hurt, could it?

Jerby was next to him as a comfort plushie, sitting so cutely.

"I'm home..." Ally said, tiredly.

"Back from the embassy?" Squares asked.

"That's my job, silly!" Ally replied.

"So..." Squares calmly said.

"Can I have that cherimoya?" Ally asked.

"Sure." Squares replied. He was sharing. How nice, reader.

"Man..." Ally breathed.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Squares asked.

"Nothing, it's just that other types of beings are having a hard time fitting into society." Ally groaned.

"...Wanna go check on Marle?" Squares asked.

"Of course!" Ally replied.

"What do I wanna name my person..." Marle mumbled.

"You know what? Let's be Dr. Afraid." Dr. Afraid was a Mii that Marle made based off of Dr. Coyle. Dr. Afraid is never afraid.

"Hiya, Marle!" Ally cheerfully warbled.

"Oh! Hey, Ally! And Squares!" Marle replied.

"Alright everyone. We have two guests, my younger brother Squares, and my lover Ally!" Marle cooed to her Twitch viewers.

"Alright, you two. What do you want our team to be?" Marle asked the two.

They all decided on a great team.

1\. Waluigi  
2\. Quapopple  
3\. Mike Haggar  
4\. Whisper

They went through the tutorial, and off they went, with Clements.

"Ally, is that my cherimoya?" Marle asked.

"Wasn't there three?" Ally asked back.

"Fair..." Marle replied.

After the stream, they beat the game, the cherimoya was finished, and it was late at night. Marle put Squares to bed. "Goodnight, Squares."

The next morning, Ally woke up so very carefree, until she realized she needed to go to work.

She hurried quickly to get to work, with Marle and Squares watching her panic reluctantly.

When she was off to work, they waved her goodbye.


	7. You Just Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies... or do they?

Squares was walking around Primp by himself to deliver a mixtape for Klug because Ally was at work at the embassy. He looked around for Klug's house and Ringo was just visiting Amitie's, and sees Squares ambling aimlessly.

"Squares, what are you doing alone?" Ringo asked him.

"What am I doing alone? I'm delivering a mixtape for Ally. Marle was too busy with streaming." Squares replied.

"Well, then you should tell someone else to deliver the mixtape! You'd think we'd be relaxed after you went missing last time?" Ringo breathed.

"Uh..." Squares hesitated.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Ringo asked him.

"Pizza...?" Squares replied hesitantly.

"See, this is also what I'm talking about! This has become a problem!" Ringo scolded Squares.

"Squares?" Ringo saw that Squares was missing. Did he run off again?

"I hope he's safe..." Ringo whispered to herself.

"Hey, Ringo? What were you talking to Squares about?" Amitie asked her.

"White chocolate is actually ghost chocolate." Ringo replied quickly.

"...What?" Amitie muttered.

Squares was back in Suzuran, and came across a neighborhood he's never seen before.

He decided to sit on the sidewalk, as he could just wait for Marle or Ally to find him, and he didn't know where he was. It was getting late.

He then met a small mix between a fox and an axolotl. A fox-like axolotl. "Hi. You're really tall." the small creature said.

"Who might you be?" Squares asked.

"My name is Mist. I'm lost." the adorable little thing said.

"I'm Squares. I'm lost too." Squares replied.

"Wanna be my friend? I wanna b-battle." Mist breathed.

"...Sure." It wouldn't hurt to humor this little guy.

After the battle...

"You are really strong in the battle! I wanna be like you!" Mist happily warbled.

"That's... nice." Squares whispered to herself.

"Squares?" a voice called out to him. It's Marle.

"Marle?" Squares called back.

"Squares, I was looking everywhere for you!" Marle said, crying.

"Hi. My name is Mist." Mist blurted.

"You made a friend, Squares!" Marle happily warbled.

"That is Marle? Marle needs to get out of the road." Mist uttered.

And yes, there was a car coming. Closer, closer, and yet even closer.

Until it was too late. Marle has been run over. Reader, could this be the end?

"M-Marle... Are you okay?" Squares started having tears in his eyes.

"Marle is dead." Mist said, also crying.

"*sob* I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... *mewl* I'm sorry... *whimper*" Squares started truly crying. She's dead.

Until...

"You better drive OFF!" Marle was now the darkest she could be. She wasn't dead. It was overcast and a blood moon this night, and she was absolutely furious.

"YOU RAN OVER ME! I DEMAND AN APOLOGY NOW!" She hissed.

Squares ran off to get some nettle. It was late at night, but that doesn't mean he couldn't change her form.

5 minutes later, Squares is back, and the person has already gotten out of their car and ran away. Squares takes some of the nettle's pollen, and blows it into Marle's face.

She's now become pollinated, and is no longer angry, just strained. "What *achoo* just happened?"

"You just died... but you came back to life and scared me." Mist replied.

"I'm so sorry I *achoo* scared you both..." Marle sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marle's forms
> 
> Marle has different forms in this AU! You just saw the Destructive and Pollinated forms!
> 
> Destructive: Happens when killed on overcast and a blood moon. (she can't actually die, but this form won't happen with any other circumstance) Her spells are full of rage energy. She becomes more enraged, and goes on a rampage, which sometimes turns into genocide. You can quickly change her form back with bringing other weather changing items, which makes her go out of this form, and into another form. She also keeps the rage energy even when changed into another form, which is quite nice.
> 
> Pollinated: Happens when pollen is in the air. Her spells are full of pollen, and can make others get allergic, no matter if they have allergies or not. She is more strained in this form, and has a hard time not sneezing.


	8. A Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marle is recovering.

"Well, her body couldn't handle physical damage, but in this form, the pollen has numbed the pain. We just need to repair Marle's body." Risukuma declared to Squares.

"Th-Thanks for that... *achoo*" Marle breathed.

"Don't thank me now. The process could take a while." Risukuma replied.

"At least it isn't as bad as other times..." Ally sighed.

"Also, we need her to be in this form at all times, so we have emergency pollen in case she changes forms again." Risukuma noted.

"What if you run out?" Squares asked.

"Kyo will pull in more with her void powers." Risukuma replied.

"I guess I can *achoo* live with this..." Marle lilted.

It's been days since she was taken to the Suzuran hospital. Ally is usually at work, but Squares visits her many times.

He checks to see if she's okay, and the pollen numbs the pain, as Risukuma said.

One day, he brought a gift. he brought her a bag of gummy lizards for her to snack on. He said that it was from Ally. She thanked them both.

Another day, Squares walked in crying.

"What's *achoo* wrong, Squares?" Marle asked.

"It's my fault that you got hurt... I shouldn't have gotten lost like that..." Squares sobbed.

"Squares... *achoo* It's not your fault. It's mine. I didn't know where I was either, and I *achoo* didn't know there was a car coming... and *achoo* I almost killed someone..."Marle wept.

"Marle..." Squares sobbed, while hugging Marle.

"Heard you've been trying to get a job, Squares!" Kyo cooed.

"Yeah, I have." Squares replied.

Oh, yeah. Reader, here's what happened at his interview.

"Greetings. I'm Squares. Nice to meet you." Squares cooed.

"Haven't we met before?" the interviewer said.

"Not that I remember." Squares hesitated.

"Oh yeah! You were eating spaghetti in the employees only place!" the interviewer hissed.

"Did you get the job?" Kyo asked.

"No..." Squares replied.

"What if you worked at the embassy?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sure he would have to *achoo* ask Ally." Marle breathed.

"What if you were a security guard?" Kyo asked.

"Wh-What if I can't protect her...?" Squares fretted.

"I'm here!" Ally happily warbled.

"*achoo* Thank you..." Marle replied, while hugging Ally.

"I missed you..." Marle sobbed.

"Oh! Ally, do you think that I could work at the embassy?" Squares asked.

"Oh! That's an amazing idea!" Ally cooed.

"I'm so glad you're *achoo* making changes!" Marle beamed.

Then, they all got into one big hugging pile, with them ever so cheerful.

"Oh! Squares, your eating habits?" Kyo asked.

"It's hard, but I know it's a problem. **I'm just scared of going back to it.** " Squares sighed.

Here is the story of Squares' eating habits, reader.

You'd think everything would be fine, living in Suzuran, he was even helping others with their problems.

Even to this day Squares can't understand. He couldn't sleep. He was feeling exhausted and drained everyday. And the nightmares became stronger.

At Draco and Witch's wedding, he ate the slice of pizza, and he thought is was so insanely good. He just couldn't stop eating it. He pretty much ate the whole thing. That was how he coped for a while after that. He was extremely happy, then.

And his desire to eat like that again was gradual. He began to feel even more tired and sleepless. He gained the concern of everyone around him, worried about his mental health.

So, he remembered how happy he felt at the wedding, and that's when it all started.

Squares seems to have made some friends, ever since the beginning of his friendships...

"Squares, is that another slice of pizza in your hands?" Ally queried.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Squares replied.

"You've been eating a lot, Squares. Me and my friends are worried that you've been eating too much. You aren't hurting yourself, are you?" Ally hesitated.

But Squares knew it affected his friends.

Marle handled it differently. She didn't think that telling him to stop helped. She tried helping him in different ways. Even then, it still worried her.

"Good news, everyone! We now have the materials to fix Marle, and she will be better tomorrow!" Risukuma announced.

"That's very great news! Amazing news!" Ally happily warbled.

"Thank you, *achoo* Risukuma." Marle smiled.

"I'm so happy that she'll be better again..." Squares happily sobbed.


	9. Squares, go get a freaking job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squares gets a job at the embassy.

**"You know better than that!"**

Squares instantly woke up after that.

"Another nightmare..." he whispered.

"Ready to work at the embassy, Squares?" Ally cooed.

"I start work today...?" Squares mumbled.

3 minutes later...

"I-I'm here! I hope I'm not late!" Squares called out to Ally.

"Amazing! Did you have breakfast?" Ally asked.

"Uh..." Squares hesitated.

"Heheh! We'll get you something on the way!" Ally replied.

What position is he working as at the embassy, you may ask, reader? Well, he is the reception, which means he gets to see Ally more often.

"There were pheromonez outside!" Marle busted through the door, in another form, filled with pheromones. Even her cloud was pheromones.

"Marle...! You're back!" Squares sighed in relief.

"And better than ever! Thankz for caring about me, Zquarez!" Marle buzzed.

Although, Marle didn't smell very pleasant.

"Iz there any way I can zee Ally?" Marle asked.

"Marle, there aren't any pheromones inside." Squares breathed.

"What doez that mean?" Marle asked.

"That means you'll go back to normal at any time." Squares replied.

"What?" Marle breathed.

Then, Marle was back in her normal form as if nothing happened.

"I guess you're right, Squares." Marle said.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Squares happily sobbed.

"Hello, I'd like to- Is there another person there?" a person asked.

"I guess I'm here for the day." Marle replied.

"Hiya, boss!" Ally walked over to the person, who was her boss.

"Hello...?" her boss replied hesitantly.

"*gasp* Hiya, Marle!" Ally happily warbled.

"Hello, Ally!" Marle replied.

Then they both hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ally cooed.

"Thanks so much for caring about me!" Marle cheered.

"Don't you have a job to do, Ally?" Squares asked.

"OH SHOOT!" Ally gasped. She quickly hurried back to her workplace.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" her boss asked.

"Don't ask..." Marle replied.

**Three weeks later...**

Squares was sitting, eating a cherimoya. He just got his paycheck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another form that Marle has.
> 
> Pheromone'd: If there's pheromones anywhere in the air near her, she will become the pheromone'd form. She replaces her s with z in her speech, and doesn't smell pleasant. Also, her spells can now infest others.


	10. A Break From the Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three get a good break.

"Hate speech against other kinds of beings will not be tolerated!" Ally shouted.

"We gave all of the stereotypes! And our society won't accept them. That's why these xenophobic protests were banned years ago. We should work together to be united, not driven by hate." Ally declared.

"Miss ambassador, since we banned the xenophobic protests against other beings, what about the current protest that the ice beings are having against the fire beings?" a person said.

"We can't just melt on impact!" "Removing us from society for melting is stupid!"

"There are other violent protests between other beings as well, and you're just gonna ignore them?" the person said.

There were voices in the room like, "Those fire beings must have done something to deserve that." and, "What a lazy ambassador!"

"We still need to accept all the other beings into our society, and let them protest for their rights and not spread hate." Ally hesitated.

"Let me ask you a few questions, ambassador," the person said. "You talk about unity, integration, love, and harmony, but other beings still live in communities, separated from us, and most of them come from different universes. They can still call themselves monarchies and use the religions they were using. And somehow, it's okay that some of them are violent in protests. Heck, most of these protests don't even have anything to do with humans." the person said.

"Why are you getting on my case?" Ally breathed.

"Because, you're a pretty crappy ambassador if you can't do anything about different protests." the person replied.

"I... I don't know what to think... I want us all to be united, and love each other, but..." Ally muttered.

Marle was watching a movie after her stream, when Ally walked over to her and said, "Hiya, Marle..."

"Ally, what's wrong?" Marle said, worriedly.

"It's work..." Ally sighed.

"Don't worry, Ally. Tell me anything, and it'll be okay." Marle cooed.

"It's just... I've always wanted everyone to be united and love each other. I just... feel so useless..." Ally hesitated.

"But Ally, you've done so much! You've liberated a whole bunch of other beings, from nymphs to centaurs! And you also helped me with my quest to help Squares, and you gave Squares another chance! You're an amazing person, Ally!" Marle happily warbled.

"Thanks..." Ally peacefully cooed.

The following morning...

Squares woke up first, and got up from his bed. He needed to get ready for work, but he didn't know where Ally was.

"Ally? Marle?" he called out.

Then, Ally and Marle woke up on the same couch. They were snuggling to forget the pain.

"Yeah?" Ally called back.

"Are we going to work?" Squares asked.

 _I'll have to deal with that rude guy again..._ Ally thought.

"Let's... make breakfast first." Marle sighed.

During breakfast, Squares noticed that Ally was more grumpy than usual.

"Ally, are you okay?" Squares asked.

"I'm fine..." Ally breathed.

At the embassy...

"What are we doing today?" Squares asked.

"Discussing the relationships between humans and other beings." Ally replied.

"Good morning, miss ambassador." the same guy said.

Then, Ally experiences slight aggression.

Back at home, Marle wasn't streaming, but walking to an expert's house.

"Some..." Marle said behind his door.

Incubus said, "Come in~!"

"BODY ONCE TOLD ME-" Ally happily exclaimed while she was forcefully opening the door.

"Aha... are you trying to fall in love with me, miss?" Incubus crowed.

"Actually, I'm taking someone I love on a date, and I need advice." Marle calmly said.

"Well, if you need advice for a guy, then you've got the wrong person." Incubus replied.

"No, it's a girl." Marle replied.

"Heh! For a second there, I thought you were a girl!" Incubus chuckled.

"...I am." Marle breathed.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Incubus was lost in thought for a second. Never before did he give advice to a lesbian.

"Actually, I think I have the wrong house." Marle sighed.

Marle quickly left the house and instantly found who she was looking for.

"Ah! Rulue!" Marle happily warbled.

"Yes?" Rulue noticed Marle.

"You're always madly in love with the Dark Prince, right? I need some date advice!" Marle bubbled.

"I shall show you everything." Rulue cooed.

She showed her a few things, until the Dark Prince was in her line of sight. Then, she left.

"Hey! Marle! Heard you need dating advice! Tell you what, how about we go on a double date? You and Ally, and me and Witch!" Draco happily warbled.

"Sounds good!" Marle cooed.

"So, where are we gonna double date?" Witch asked.

"I know the perfect place." Marle replied.

When Ally and Squares got home, Marle was waiting for them so she could share the news.

"Hiya, Marle..." Ally sighed.

"Hey, Ally. I'd like to say that me and you... we're gonna go on a double date with Draco and Witch." Marle cooed.

"Like... a break?" Ally asked.

"Yeah! Sure! A break! You've been working a lot, so spending some time with us somewhere else will help you!" Marle happily warbled.

"I'd love to come!" Ally replied.

"Can I come too?" Squares asked.

"Uh... sure! It'll be a blast!" Marle replied.

**Days later...**

"They'll be here at any moment..." Ally assured everyone.

Then, Witch and Draco teleported to the place that Marle, Ally, and Squares were. "Ahahahah! Come with us, if you dare!" Witch mischievously cooed.

"That means we're going somewhere cool." Draco noted.

They teleported to the Shining Canyon. "How's this for a location?" Witch happily said.

**At the hotel...**

"Good thing we got connecting bedrooms!" Marle cooed.

Ally was already resting on the bed.

"Ally, why are you already lying in the bed?" Squares asked.

"I'm just so glad that things are getting better." Ally smiled.

"...I'm glad too." Squares peacefully breathed.

**At the date...**

"Hey, Squares! Want some spaghetti?" Witch asked.

Squares hesitated for a while. Should he go back to his habits?

"It's your choice, Squares. I don't wanna tell you what to do." Witch sighed.

"I..." Squares hesitated.

**This must be done.**

"Thanks, Witch, but I'll pass." Squares refused.

"Whatever. I mean, if I'm not gonna eat it, then who will?" Witch cooed.


	11. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of accident happens.

"That was a great date, you three! Now let's go back to the hotel!" Draco cooed.

Squares was shivering with a pained expression on his face.

"Squares, what's wrong?" Marle asked.

"I'm c-cold..." Squares replied, shivering.

"Here, I'll help you. You can take my coat." Marle cooed. She put her coat onto Squares, and he no longer shivered.

"Thanks..." Squares replied.

"Are you sure you won't get cold, Marle?" Ally asked.

"I'm t-totally fine!" Marle assured her. She was already shivering.

Then they heard voices around their area.

"Get lost! You're not welcome here!" one voice said.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about _you_ go back to the Puyo Underworld!" another voice said.

They looked around, and saw a demon and a human fighting.

"Typical. You humans are just sinful piles of trash." the demon said.

Ally quickly ran over to them. "Hey, hey!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" the human asked.

"I'm an elf named Ally! I'm the ambassador! The bridge between humans and other creatures!" Ally cooed.

"Oh yeah. I remember. You didn't do anything to help the cause of the other creatures." the demon snarled.

"But I tried!" Ally shouted.

"Why don't you shut up!?" Squares was suddenly next to Ally, trying to defend her.

"She saved the other beings from total discord! That's more than enough!" Squares hissed.

"Then what are you? Are you a human, or are you another being?" the human fumed.

"C'mon, you two! We have to go!" Marle cried.

"Sorry, Marle. I have to do something about this." Ally replied.

"Ally, no!" Marle gasped.

" **Everyone deserves to be loved...** " Ally rasped.

The demon was casting one of their spells, and the human was ready to give a mighty punch.

"ALLY!" Marle cried.

Suddenly, Ally was pushed out of the way, by Squares, and he took the blow instead. He was knocked out.

"Squares?" Marle gulped.

They got him back home, where it was safer. Marle promised herself to protect everyone she loved.

She noticed that Squares wasn't walking how he usually walked. He was stumbling everywhere, and he almost fell completely one time.

One time, he went for the bucket because he needed to vomit. He vomited, but it was blood. He just vomited blood.

"MARLE!" he cried.

"Squares, what's wrong?" Marle rushed over to him.

"I'm vomiting blood... I can't stand straight... I can barely breathe... My chest hurts... I'm scared..." Squares panted.

"S-Squares, please... Stay calm... I'll get some help..." Marle breathed.

She carried Squares to his bed, and told him to stay still.

She got professionals to help. People like Risukuma and Agathe.

"Marle, Squares is suffering from internal bleeding. He can't die, but if we can't fix him, then he'll suffer forever." Risukuma said. He was worried, just like everyone else who has heard this.

"Don't give up. I want to see him happy again." Marle mewled.

Squares was silently crying, because the pain was too much for him. "We're gonna have to sedate Squares so he won't have to feel this pain." Agathe said.

"Whatever it takes to make this easier." Marle replied.

 **Please save him.** Marle thought.


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get off the wild ride.

It has been weeks ever since the incident. They're hard at work trying to fix Squares...

Marle goes to check on him everyday, to see if he's okay or not, wishing that he'll be healthy again.

One day, she met Kyo Ringo at the hospital. She was going to see Squares as well.

She had something in her hands. Something that looked like a gift. Whatever was in the gift was a mystery, but it was definitely for Squares.

Days kept passing, no news of Squares being okay again yet...

Until one day, Risukuma knocked on the house's door while Marle was streaming.

"Sorry, everyone! Gotta answer the door, so uh.... brb!" Marle cooed.

She opened the door, and said, "Yes?"

"Squares is going to be okay." Risukuma calmly replied.

Marle then started crying tears of joy. He's going to be okay. They fixed them. Reader, this is our final leg of the story, so all is well again.

"Can I see him?" Marle asked.

"Sure. Let me take you to the hospital." Risukuma replied.

They quickly walked to the hospital, to see Squares again. Once again, Kyo Ringo was there. Screw it, everyone was there. Everyone that was their friend, and most importantly, Ally.

"Squares!" Marle happily warbled.

"Why are so many people here?" Squares asked.

"Because everyone was worried about you, and you're okay!" Marle replied.

"Worried about me...?" Squares asked.

"Of course! You had internal injury!" Marle replied happily.

"Also, I got you a gift." Kyo chimed in. She brought the gift over to Squares.

"For me?" Squares hesitated.

"Open it! Open it!" Kyo cooed.

"If you insist." Squares replied.

He opened the gift, to reveal a sweater. The sweater looked like his godly uniform, but softer.

"Th-Thank you..." Squares said, with tears in his eyes.

"Glad you like it!" Kyo replied.

And now, the grand finale. Reader, I hope you're prepared for what's next.

It was at a wedding. Squares was the ring bearer.

It was the wedding of Marle and Ally.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIKSNGREGIUREGGR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS ENDING AJOILEJSGOIRJGOIRHUOHEJGIORERJRHIO A


End file.
